gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaxon Pierce
Jaxon Bryce Pierce is a main character in Glee: The Next Generation. He fills the Finn Hudson role of the fan fiction, being the male lead of New Directions and Co-Captain. Jaxon is the cousin of former New Directions member Brittany S. Pierce. He is one of the "core six" along with Honey Berry, Kevin Rhodes, Bella James, Miles Larson, and Nicole Martin. He made his debut in the first episode, For Your Entertainment. Jaxon is referred to by Glee: The Next Generation writer, Kurt's Boy 86 as "sort of Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel rolled into one." However, he's not a diva like Rachel and he is more masculine and less stereotypically gay than Kurt. Jaxon is also a member of the McKinley Titans football team, as their halfback. He's openly gay and in Two of Hearts, he began dating James Holland. They briefly broke up in The Power of Love, however they reconciled in the very next episode. Personality Jaxon has sort of a Jekyll and Hyde personality. Normally, Jaxon is a more reserved, laid back guy. He is a little more on the side shy, especially when it comes to guys. He can be insecure, especially as far as Archie Carmichael is concerned. He doesn't see his potential and he doesn't think he is anything special. However, when on stage, Jaxon is a completely different person. On stage, he's the epitome of a star. He seems confident, bold, brave, focused, and fierce. When he performs, Jaxon likes to get into the performance, going as far as wearing glam rock gear during a good number of performances. Jaxon is a nice person, trying to befriend everyone in Glee Club. He also jumps to their defense when people try to mess with them. He is, however, not so nice when it comes to someone messing with his friends or his boyfriend. Jaxon has been anything but nice to Archie. Jaxon is a born leader, and a great influence on his peers. He is a very loyal friend, going to great lengths for his friends. He feels a need to be hero and protector, especially to James, who he feels is very fragile. Jaxon is openly gay, but not stereotypical in the least. He's also masculine, liking sports and playing football. Unlike Kurt Hummel, he does not feel he is one of the girls and doesn't try to join them when split into teams by sex. He actually, with the exception of Lana and Hallie, feels more comfortable hanging with the guys. Jaxon In Season 1 For Your Entertainment Proud Battle of the Sexes Two of Hearts Invitationals This Is Halloween My Boyfriend's Back... Maybe? Don't Turn Around The Most Magical Music On Earth Battle For Sectionals Rocking Around the Christmas Tree The Power of Love Love Conquers All British Invasion Regionals Heal the World (It's) Hairspray Ignorance Pretty In Pink Vegas LDN Summer Love Jaxon In Season 2 High School Never Ends Goodbye It's Britney, Bitch! Duets Deux Popular Mash It Up! Yee-Haw Rhythm Nation Fear/Fearless Snowed In New Year's Eve Labels L.O.V.E. Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now Beautiful Dangerous With James returning to his old look, Jaxon seems happy again. He offers to help James talk to Aldy to let him know he's leaving that lifestyle behind. Jaxon, as a good friend supports Lana through Hallie's crisis with Chris' return. Jaxon accompanies Lana and James to pay Chris and Aldy a visit. He has to call Lana down after she punches Chris. Later, Jaxon and Lana take James home and they lament over how they chose the two most troubled people in the school, singing "Beautiful Dangerous" together. Jaxon follows James back to Aldy's where James want to apologize one last time, on his own, for his sudden departure from Aldy's crew. When a gang member pulls a knife on James and tries to attack him due to a turf war between his gang and Aldy's crew, Jaxon jumps to James' defense. Jaxon gets stabbed in the forearm and Aldy has to save Jaxon, making a makeshift tourniquet to keep Jaxon from bleeding out to much. Jaxon ends up in the ER, having to stay overnight. It's revealed that Jaxon loses his ability to play guitar until he get surgery to reconstruct the severed tendon and he has lost partial use of his three middle fingers for the time being. Jaxon reassures James it's not his fault and sings "My Immortal." Jaxon returns to school two days later and New Directions dedicates their performance of "Move Along" to him as he watches from the audience with Mr. Schue. Evan&B Jaxon has only a small part in Evan&B due to Jaxon being out for surgery to repair his severed tendon. He is first seen in the choir room when Mr. Schue brings Emma to speak to the kids about Aldy going to rehab and Jaxon's recent stabbing. Later in the hall, Jaxon comforts James when he feels it's his fault he got stabbed. Jaxon and friends discuss Taylor and her tendancy to be a bitch. Later, Jaxon disappears from the story to get his surgery. James later brings him flowers and a teddy bear and continues to feel bad for Jaxon's injury. Jaxon assures him things happen and asks him to stay with him for a while. New Divide Jaxon returns to McKinley and New Directions after being out for a week to recover from his surgery. He is really excited about the chance to do Linkin Park, even going as far as planning to co-ordinate Linkin Park themed outfits with Lana. The next day, he and Lana showed up decked out in Linkin Park gear, prompting Sue to call them the Doublemint Twins. Jaxon performs Iridescent with James, which Mr. Schue calls an interesting choice. Later, Jaxon is seen walking with Lana in the halls as she tells him what happened when she invited Hallie to dinner to eat with her and her mom. When Lana finally does break up with Hallie as her mom ordered her to do, Lana runs away into the crowd. Jaxon sees her headed in his direction and grabs her, pulling in her for a hug. He comforts her, holding her and telling her it's gonna be okay. Jaxon decides to go to Dalton with Miles to visit their close friend Evan and while there, Jaxon tries to keep Miles from saying something he might regret, but Evan urges him not to, saying he wants to hear what Miles really thinks. Jaxon apologizes for Miles' behavior and Evan tells him it's not his fault. Heritage Relationships Blaine Anderson Jaxon has a secret crush on Blaine. This can be seen in episode 3, "Battle of the Sexes' when Jaxon throws his fedora into the crowd at Blaine, who catches it. There might be a hint of a mutual attraction revealed by the fact that Blaine smiles at Jaxon when he catches his fedora. It's unlikely that this crush would ever lead anywhere as Jaxon is only 16 and Blaine is an adult. Not only that, but Blaine seems to be still madly in love with Kurt. It is assumed that since Jaxon starting dating James, this secret crush has ended. Evan Marx Evan reveals via voiceover in episode 2, Proud, that he joined Glee Club mainly because he has a crush on Bella and Jaxon. Evan reveals to the Glee Club that he has a crush on Jaxon by dedicating his song to a certain someone, then winking at Jaxon. Jaxon is obviously disgusted at his stalkerish, clingy ways but thinks he's actually kind of cute. Evan is shown to be very territorial towards Jaxon, much to Jaxon's dismay, going as far to confront James and accuse him of "stealing his man." In Invitationals, Evan still had feelings for Jaxon, however Jaxon wanted nothing at all to do with Evan due to his behavior towards James. In This Is Halloween, tensions hit a boiling point and Evan punches Jaxon, resulting in a black eye. Jaxon and Evan actually become friends in My Boyfriend's Back...Maybe. Jaxon reveals that if Evan had approached him differently, he might have given him a chance. Since, that episode, Evan has become a friend to Jaxon, who even considers Evan one of his best friends. In The Power of Love, while drunk and at a New Year's Eve party, Jaxon and Evan go upstairs where it's quieter. Evan makes a move and Jaxon resists at first, but seeing how hurt Evan is that he resisted, he gives in. The two have sex, which Jaxon later deeply regrets as causes James to break up with him. After they manage to put things behind them in Love Conquers All, Jaxon and Evan have remained best friends. James Holland Jaxon has a crush on James from the very first moment he lays eyes on him in For Your Entertainment. In Proud, Jaxon schemes to find a way to get closer to him, pretending to accidentally bump into him and dropping his books. The two talk on their way to homeroom and James reveals he used to be in New Directions' arch nemesis, Vocal Adrenaline. Jaxon is one of the few people to never judge James for that, going as far to jump to his defense when Evan bashes him over it. In Battle of the Sexes, Jaxon follows James down the hall, singing "Cooler Than Me" to himself, directed at James. This shows that Jaxon believes that James' coldness toward him and his penchant for fashionable designer shades is due to James thinking he's cooler than him. When Azimio interupts Jaxon's song by throwing a slushie in his face, James comes to his aid, standing up to Azimio and helping clean Jaxon up. Later, after the boys perform their number at "The Battle of the Sexes," James tries to convince Jaxon how much of a star he is. In Two of Hearts, James convinces Jaxon to skip class and follow him to the auditorium, where James plans to sing a song that describes how he feels about Jaxon. James tells Jaxon that he doesn't think he's cooler than him, he's just reluctant to fall in love again because his ex-boyfriend and former teammate, Archie Carmicheal, broje his heart and really hurt him. James performs "Crazy For You" by Madonna, which ends in a kiss. Sometime after this and before Jaxon's performance of "You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)," which James performs backing vocals in, the two start dating, but don't tell anyone. India senses that the two are an item during the performance and spills the beans. This causes Evan to get angry, calling out and confronting James, which starts a rivalry between the two. James and Jaxon later consider having sex, but decide against it as neither of them is ready and James is still fragile. In My Boyfriend's Back...Maybe, Jaxon is made jealous by James' ex, Archie Carmichael. He feels he can't compare to Archie's voice and looks. James reassures him that he loves him. Jaxon later sings "I Was Born To Love You" to prove how much he loves James. When Archie's performance at Vocal Adrenaline's Invitationals upsets James and makes him cry, Jaxon comforts him, assuring James that he can be himself in his arms. In Battle For Sectionals, James and Jaxon continued to grow closer. When James saw Archie at Sectionals, Jaxon convinced him to go on with performing. Jaxon led James out on the stage during "I Will Always Love You," and sang to him. In Rocking Around the Christmas Tree, Jaxon takes the next step and invites James to meet his family. Later, during Secret Santa with the rest of New Directions, Jaxon got James' name and bought him a promise ring engraved with the words "always and forever, love Jaxon." In "The Power of Love," James attends the New Year's Eve party thrown by Brittany and Santana over at Jaxon's. He runs into Archie and Archie's friend, Aaron, who have crashed the party. Archie makes a move on James and in a moment of weakness, James kisses Archie as the ball drops. He doesn't tell Jaxon, instead being shocked by the fact that Jaxon slept with Evan around the same time. He tells Jaxon it's over and runs out of the house. At the end of the episode, James won't even look at Jaxon. Finally, Jaxon and James reconcile in Love Conquers All and they appear to be stronger than ever. In Heal the World, Jaxon and James have sex for the first time and James seems to be insecure about his body compared to Jaxon's. In Ignorance, James' sexuality is exposed to his parents who find the promise ring Jaxon gave him. James is beat up and kicked out with no place to go. Jaxon supports him through this and lets him stay at his house. In Pretty in Pink, James is Jaxon's date to the Junior Prom, at which New Directions was slated to perform. James is later taken in as a foster kid by Hiram and Leroy Berry, but James still accompanies Jaxon on his summer trip to the beach in the summer special, Summer Love. James is revealed to have failed his sophomore year, causing him to be in a different grade than Jaxon the next year. Jaxon doesn't seem to mind too much. Claude Montague In Rhythm Nation , there is slight implication that they might have an attraction to each other. In Snowed In , Claude attends the Christmas Eve party and tries to find Jaxon alone. When he does, he finds an excuse to hold Jaxon's hands and realizing they are under the mistletoe, Claude kisses him. Jaxon returns the kiss willingly, and it becomes a little more passionate. In New Year's Eve, Jaxon lets Claude know there is a party at Honey's house and that some of the Warblers are invited. At the party, Claude sets his sights on Jaxon, much to James' dismay. Claude tries to get Jaxon to have sex with him, but Jaxon declines. He does however, tell Claude he's consider a date. Songs Solos Season One: #'For Your Entertainment' (For Your Entertainment) #'Cooler Than Me' (Battle Of The Sexes) #'You Spin Me Round (Like A Record)' (Two Of Hearts) #'I Was Born To Love You' (My Boyfriend's Back... Maybe?) #'You Haven't Seen The Last of Me' (Don't Turn Around) #'Forbidden Love' (The Power Of Love) #'Only One' (Love Conquers All) #'You Are Not Alone ' (Heal The World) #'Better Than I Know Myself' (Sing-Off) Season Two: #'Circus' (It's Britney, Bitch) #'I Keep On Lovin' You' (Yee-Haw) #'You Think You're A Man' (Fear/Fearless) #'Don't Wanna Be Torn' (L.O.V.E.) #'My Immortal ' (Beautiful Dangerous) #'Angels '(Heritage) #'Light and Sounds '(Underrated Artists) Duets Season One: #'Two of Hearts' (James)'' (''Two Of Hearts) #'I Will Always Love You' (Bella)'' (''Battle For Sectionals) #'Love Conquers All' (James)' ''' (''Love Conquers All) #'Moves Like Jagger 'with James, ''(Regionals) #'Scream with Hallie, ''(Heal The World) #'Aftermath ''with Evan, (Ignorance) #'Pretty In Pink with Kevin, ''(Pretty In Pink)'' #'''Pretty Vegas ''with Evan, (Vegas) #'We Found Love with James, ''(LDN) Season Two: #'New Classic ''with James, (High School Never Ends) #'Turn Me On/Turn Me On with James, ''(Mash It Up) #'Miss You Much ''with Evan, (Rhythm Nation) #'Christmas Time (Snowed In) with James, ''(Snowed In) #'Thnks Fr Th Mmrs ''with Miles'', (New Year's Eve) #'Beautiful Dangerous 'with Lana, ''(Beautiful Dangerous) #'Iridescent with James, ''(New Divide) #'Safe & Sound ''with Lana, (A Night To Remember) #'Tiny Dancer '''with Lana, ''(Hollywood) Trivia *Despite singing in almost every episode and being a main character, Jaxon does not have a solo or a solo in a group number in The Most Magical Music on Earth. He only performs backing vocals in "The Circle of Life." *Kurt's Boy 86, who created Jaxon had a list of songs he wanted Jaxon to do that he created when he started his fan fiction. Those songs included "For Your Entertainment" by ''Adam Lambert, "Two of Hearts" by Stacey Q, "Circus" by Britney Spears, "You Haven't Seen the Last of Me" by Cher ''from ''Burlesque, "I Think We're Alone Now" by Tiffany, "Cooler Than Me" by Mike Posner, "Moves Like Jagger" by Maroon 5 feat. Christina Aguilera, and "You Are Not Alone" by Micheal Jackson. Of those songs, only "I Think We're Alone Now" has yet to been performed. The latter was slated to appear in Two of Hearts but cut when Justin realized he already had 7 songs chosen. *"I Think We're Alone Now" was slated to take place when Jaxon and James were alone in James' room prior to them deciding whether or not to have sex. After deciding to wait, they would sing "Two of Hearts." It was restored in the Definitive Edition of Two of Hearts. *Jaxon is the only character in Glee: The Next Generation history to have been stabbed and also to almost die on-screen. John's suicide was off-screen. *Jaxon's phone is an iPhone 4 with a desginer Louis Vuitton case. *Jaxon drives a brown 2012 Ford Super Duty. *Jaxon's favorite color is lime green. Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:New Directions Members Category:Male Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Core Characters Category:Fan Favorite Characters Category:Jameson Category:Main Characters Category:Relatives of Former New Directions Members